


Your Biggest Fan

by wineandweens



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Charlie is Annoying, Crushes, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Jorel is Angsty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wineandweens/pseuds/wineandweens
Summary: Jorel isn't in the mood for Charlie's 'Biggest Fan' routine today.





	Your Biggest Fan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UndeadDahlia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDahlia/gifts).



> For UndeadDahlia: For being so sweet and supportive of my writing so far. Since I promised I would write one and because we have a mutual love for shipping the hell out of these two, this one is for you.
> 
> Inspired by the infamous Dog's Hogs video that Charlie graced us with on his Youtube channel years ago.

Jorel hated days like these; being stuck on a tour bus. They were in the middle of touring, their whole day off being wasted traveling from their last location to the next in order to cover the necessary miles. There was no time to stop for a hotel; no time to explore the cities that they were passing through; no time to even stop for a decent lunch. Just _stuck_. 

While they were all best friends and enjoyed each other’s company, sometimes space away from each other was needed; it was only natural. And with a day like this one, Jorel wished he could have that space away from everyone and everything. He was feeling confused; irritable, and every little thing was getting on his nerves because of it. Every bump the tires of the bus ran over, the slight buzzing noise that was coming from Danny’s headphones who sat nearby, the glare from the sun that shined through the tour bus windows and was hitting Jorel’s face just the right way. 

Looking away from the passing view outside, Jorel grimaced when he heard sudden commotion coming from the two other sections of the bus. He didn’t even want to know. Moments later, the door that separated the front lounge to the bunks opened, George walking in with a shake of his head. “Fair warning, Jay. Jordon’s at it again.” the larger man spoke out of sympathy, plopping down beside Danny, who was startled awake from his nap the moment George’s weight hit the cushions. Jorel groaned, head falling back against the interior wall of the bus where he sat, dreading the worst. He knew exactly what George was referring to—Charlie had been keeping this act up the entire tour. And Jorel certainly wasn’t in the mood for “his biggest fan” today.

“C’mon, c’mon… I think he’s this way!” Charlie’s voice rang out from the back of the bus, the sound of Dylan giggling following after. Jorel groaned again, eyes falling shut. He knew he was Charlie’s incoming target. He squeezed his eyes tighter as he tried to imagine himself invisible. Maybe if he wished it hard enough, it would come true; it would’ve been his one fighting chance of escape from the internal hell to come. He only wanted a few more moments of silence. 

Those moments came too soon for Jorel as he peeked one of his dark brown eyes open, the sight of Charlie’s figure standing in the doorway facing his direction. The rapper was wearing one of their Hollywood Undead tees tucked into a pair of basketball shorts that were pulled up way too high. A snapback was worn backwards, the adjustable band smashing his mousey brown hair flush against his forehead. A pair of sunglasses was worn ridiculously upside down over his light blue eyes. “I can’t believe it’s actually him. I just can’t believe it, ya’ll. Just look at him! It’s actually J-Dog!” Charlie spoke enthusiastically, turning to speak to the camera that followed closely behind him, held in between Dylan’s hands. The camera shook violently, Dylan continuing in his fit of giggles as he panned the camera from Charlie to Jorel, who was shrinking in his seat in the corner. Jorel slumped and tensed his shoulders, nearly hiding in the fabric of his hoodie. _They can’t see me, they can’t see me._ Jorel thought to himself, already dreading the attention and faux affection he was about to receive. The worst part was that he always wanted Charlie’s affection—but not like this. He wanted Charlie’s affection when it wasn’t a joke, or a prank, or when it was the subject of one of Charlie’s many ridiculous video projects. He just wanted _**Jordon’s**_ affection. It’s not like he could just tell Charlie, however. So he just endured it.

“It’s J-Dog, everyone!” Charlie nearly shrieked as he stepped further into the front lounge towards the direction of the cowering bassist. George and Danny smiled and shook their heads, watching Charlie in amusement, and just Jorel in shear pity. Dylan followed by quickly, working his cameraman skills as he directed the camera lens in all directions, using the zoom feature to perfectly capture Jorel’s look of shear agony. 

“Can we not this time?” Jorel sighed as he looked up at the younger man who now stood directly in front of him, feigning a smile to mask his annoyance. “But I’m just a huge fuckin’ fan, man. This is like… an honor to meet you. You look so buff. Can I hug you?” Charlie pushed back, invading Jorel’s personal space in order to wrap his arms around the slumped man’s shoulders and squeezing, sliding himself practically into the other’s lap. Jorel sighed out, rolling his eyes as he moved his arms to push against Charlie’s chest in a failed attempt to pry the man off. “Guys, come on. Help me.” Jay grumbled, looking around the room for some kind of support. Dylan moved in closer to film the scene of J-Dog’s biggest fan clinging to his hero, while George and Danny shrugged their shoulders. “Thanks guys.” Jorel furrowed his brows, pushing at Charlie again. “I’m your biggest fan. J-Dog! J-Dog! J-Dog!” The fan chanted, pumping a fist into the air and looking over his shoulder at the others, urging them to join in. When they didn’t, Charlie frowned, only to turn his head back to focus on the man he held captive under his weight and arm. “I love you, J-Dog!” Charlie exclaimed, leaning in to press a playfully kiss to Jay’s cheek. Jorel felt a slight blush creep into his cheeks then, feeling the warmth fill them. “Okay, get off.” With a sudden push, Charlie finally lost grip on his bandmate and fell to the floor with a thud. “Ow.” the younger whined, moving a hand to rub at his ass cheek where he fell hard. 

“Can everyone just leave me alone right now, please?” Jorel grumbled as he stood from where he was sitting, taking his leave from the lounge and into the bunks area, climbing into his own and drawing the curtain behind him. “What’s gotten into him?” Charlie spoke as he broke out of character, raising a brow as he watched Jorel exit, Dylan turning off the camera then to help him up and off of the floor. “Just give him some space, Jordon.” Danny sighed as he turned his headphones back on, zoning the rest of the group out as he was doing before. Being the only one who knew of Jorel’s crush on Charlie, he knew that Jay’s sudden outburst had to do with those conflicting feelings. _Poor guy_. 

\----

Even though Danny had said to leave Jorel be, Charlie couldn’t help feeling conflicted about the other’s behavior a couple hours earlier. Charlie had played Jorel’s biggest fan for years, and never once had gotten that reaction out of him before. It was odd. The guys had all relocated to the back of the bus to toke during this time, though Jorel still kept himself isolated in his bunk. _Jay? Not wanting to blaze up with them? Something was definitely up._

Charlie wanted to use this as the perfect opportunity to go and talk to Jorel—did he have to apologize for something he did? While the others smoked, Charlie excused himself and made his way to the bunks, closing the door that separated the back lounge and the bunks behind him. “Jay?” Charlie’s voice chimed as he stood outside of the back middle bunk, staring at the grey curtain that separated him and other inside. “Hello? Jay?” Charlie greeted again, giving a little knock against the frame of the bunk. No answer. Groaning with impatience, Charlie pulled the curtain back, the older man inside jumping and peeling off his headphones in response. “Jesus, Jordon. You scared the shit out of me.” Jorel frowned, as he looked back down at his phone, turning his music off to give the intruder his attention. “You look clean to me.” Charlie grinned, not getting a reaction other than a straight face. “What do you want, Jordon?” Jay sighed, deep brown eyes staring into the crystal blue ones that looked right back at him. “Can I come in?” 

“No.” Jorel drew the curtain closed. “Well, I’m coming in.” Charlie insisted, pulling the curtain open again and climbed aboard, forcing Jorel to scoot the furthest back he could inside the small space. “Come on, man...”Jay grumbled in agitation, shifting to lay on his side. “I just wanna talk.” Jorel tried to hide his eye roll, but was unsuccessful; Charlie pouted. 

“What was all that about out there?” Charlie finally shot to the point, Jorel pausing from responding right away. “What do you mean?” He asked, cringing at his choice to play dumb. “Dude, you totally freaked the fuck out on me.” The rapper frowned, eyes scanning Jorel’s face as if he was searching for the hidden answer. Jorel sighed and dropped his gaze, looking down at the little space of bunk sheets between him and Charlie. “I just… You shouldn’t say shit that you don’t mean.” Jorel simply put, a sound of uncertainty sounding from the words. Charlie raised his brow, uncertain of what the bassist was referring to. “You know. ‘Biggest Fan.’ ‘You love me.’ Don’t say shit like that, man.” Charlie blinked once, “It’s never bothered you before?” Charlie prodded, only to earn a quick scoff. “Well, now it does. So stop saying it unless you mean it.” Charlie stayed silent for a moment, gears turning in his brain in order to puzzle all the pieces together. He then only grinned at Jorel. “...What?” The older man asked, weirded out by Charlie’s sudden chipper response. “I am your biggest fan.” Charlie dared, scooting a little bit closer to Jay, who was already back up again the interior wall. “Get out.” Charlie disobeyed, scooting a little bit closer with a larger smile. “I love you, J-Dog.” Charlie continued. “Jordon. Out.” Jorel shifted, reaching out to push the other body inside the bunk. Defying and leaning in, Charlie pressed his lips to Jorel’s. 

Jorel immediately tensed, jerking away quickly to look at Charlie with wide eyes. “What are you—“ Cut off, Charlie connected their lips again, only this time, Jay didn’t pull away. He instantly melted against the touch and kissed back, their lips slowly moving against each other. As their heads tilted, lips parted, Charlie playfully running the tip of his tongue against Jorel’s lower lip. Jorel was the one to break the kiss once again, nearly speechless as he looked back at his bandmate and friend. “Jordon, I…” Charlie still didn’t speak any more as he leaned in to begin peppering kisses to Jorel’s jawline, a hand reaching out to press against the older man's chest. Fingertips trailed down the length of his chest, to his stomach, stopping to palm at the front of Jorel’s jeans, slowly rubbing circles into the bulge there. Jorel’s breathing hitched, immediately reacting to the sudden friction that Charlie was causing. “Jor—” Jorel quietly breathed, his lips being captured once more, an open-mouthed kiss ensuring as their tongues danced and played in the new foreign spaces of their mouths. 

Charlie’s hand continued to rub against Jorel’s groin, the rapper able to feel the area grow and tighten underneath his teasing palm. His movement stopped then to find the metal button of the other’s jeans, pushing it through the fabric slit and pulling the zipper down in one slow movement. Charlie descended his hand inside, his fingers delicately wrapping around Jorel’s warm skin; he was already hard. The bassist gasped softly against Charlie’s mouth, though the deep kiss continued as Charlie began moving his hand, slowly pumping the length from top to bottom. Using the pad of his thumb, Charlie gently swiped against Jorel’s throbbing tip, spreading the bit of precum that was already leaking from the unsuspecting touches. Jorel moved his arm then, pressing his palm to Charlie’s chest, tattooed fingers grabbing small handfuls to Charlie’s shirt to grip and tug in response.

Charlie’s hand sped up, their passionate kiss only coming to an end when they both had to breath. Jorel softly moaned, keeping his voice low as he pressed his face to the crook of Charlie’s neck, using the skin there to muffle any sounds he couldn’t keep in. Jorel’s hips moved to the pace that Charlie had set, bucking at the touches he loved the most. He kissed at Charlie’s neck, his train of thought going a mile a minute as Charlie’s hand moved against him. _Is this really happening? Am I imagining this? He’s really going to make me—Ah._

He felt himself getting close. Embarrassingly close. Closer and closer each time Charlie quickened the pace of his hand, his grip teasingly riding up the length of his shaft to squeeze at his throbbing head. Jorel released his own grip from Charlie’s shirt, wrapping the arm around Charlie’s neck to pull himself closer, still keeping his face hidden against the other’s stubbled neck. “Fuck, J-Jordon…” Jorel groaned quietly, a small wave a pants rolling off his lips as his body ignite on fire. All it took was a few more hard pumps to pull Jorel over the edge, thankful for the barrier of Charlie’s neck to break the louder moan that escaped him. He came hard, hips rocking as he coated Charlie’s hand and the inside of his boxers with hot liquid. Charlie still delicately moved his hand to bring him back down to earth from his high, pumping movements coming to a slow stop as Jorel’s hips did. 

Jorel laid there breathless, half-lidded as he pulled himself out of Charlie’s neck, his soft brown eyed looking up into gentle blue ones. “Why’d you…” Jorel managed to huff out, before being silenced by the soft touch of Charlie’s lips to his one final time. Pulling back, Charlie moved his clean hand to press to Jorel’s cheek, gently caressing the skin underneath his fingertips. He smiled. 

“I’m your biggest fan; and I mean it.”


End file.
